Talk:Ed, Edd n Eddy Fanon Wiki/Archive 1
Fanfiction Writing Tips! (Read this first!) Here's a little guide created by "Yoshermon" at the Earth to Edd and The3Eds forums on how to write good fanfiction. I highly suggest you people check this guide out, it is really helpful and gives a whole lot of tips on how to write better fanfics of the highest quality. E2E: The Guide T3E: The Guide I think at lot of you people here can benefit from this guide. Also TEd711 (now VampireT on T3E) created some examples of bad and good fanfiction. Check that out. Clicky! And here's a way to see if YOUR OC is a Mary Sue (I did it for Edna): Click Here! --[[User:Rcmero|'rcmero']]talk admin 09:10, October 13, 2009 (UTC) How come the skin changes? Whenever I log in, it is different from when I'm not logged in. --Manta-bee 15:21, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Just change it in the preferences. -- 16:43, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Featured Article I think this wiki should have featured articles - and that Operation ED or Ed Abuse should be the first featured article. -- 16:43, 13 August 2009 (UTC) I Think That the Next One Should be My Character Lucas --BestEEnEFan 09:28, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry, no. And Lucas isn't your character, in its page, it seems alot like the Lucas in Mother 3. -- 14:34, September 17, 2009 (UTC) TEd711 here. The Chronicles of Captain Melon Head is pretty good. Make that a featured article, please. You should have said that before I changed it. But don't worry, we'll think about it for October. -- 22:47, September 2, 2009 (UTC) It's October 1st! Time to change the featured article. I Think it Should Be Me and The Eds -- 02:12, October 2, 2009 (UTC) For November, I'd choose Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show - The Video Game. For one simple reason: the movie airs in the USA in November. -- [[User:Rcmero|'rcmero']] talk admin 09:33, October 3, 2009 (UTC) I agree about the Big Picture Show video game being the featured article. If anything, Cartoon Network is going to have a game based on the movie. Or not... By the way, why do both my works (Ed Abuse and Ed Abuse II) get Featured Articles? I'm not famous or anything. --TEd711 04:16, October 13, 2009 (UTC) They're just damm good! -- [[User:Rcmero|'rcmero']] talk admin 09:10, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Protection The front page should be protected. -- 09:00, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Block unregistered users Mabye i'll block unsign users so we can be together? --Edcreater1221 08:19, 1 September 2009 (UTC) New templates I've created a few image templates. Feel free to use them. Below are the templates, followed by the code. There's also another template. Use it if the fanfiction in it is incomplete. And more templates. 15:03, September 16, 2009 (UTC) - 20:12, September 18, 2009 (UTC) My Article my article is highest voted, most visited and picked for the editors, is Ed, Edd n Eddy Drawn to life! User:Edcreater1221 Featured Article Guidelines I think we should have some guidelines for what articles can be eligible for being featured on the front page. For example: *A featured article cannot be a stub. It must have a good length of words and/or paragraphs in order for it to be worthy of the front page. *A featured article must be well written. That means it can't have too many spelling and grammar errors. *The article must have an image in it so it can be used on the main page. *The article cannot be composed of just a list of characters, controls, levels, power ups, episodes, etc. It is OK if you do have lists but the article itself cannot just be a stand alone list without any detail. If you can think of any other guidelines then feel free to add them here. The article must have a picture to put on the main page. -- [[User:Rcmero|'rcmero']] talk admin 20:49, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Added. There must be some text to put on the front page. -- [[User:Rcmero|'rcmero']] talk admin 09:12, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :I think that already falls within the "It must be a good length" rule.-- I know it's been a long time but I got a new one: a featured article cannot have a stub template. 13:58, August 10, 2010 (UTC) November's Featured Article I say we should have Tips For Ed, Edd, N' Eddy Fanfiction as the next featured article. It's well written, it has at least one image, it's a good length, and it's informative and helpful. This is not an article, is just a guide to help you make fanfictions. We sould have Ed, Edd n Eddy Drawn to life the next featured article. its well writen with songs. -- I'd choose Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show: The Video Game. For one simple reason: the movie airs in the USA in November. -- [[User:Rcmero|'rcmero']] talk admin 11:09, October 24, 2009 (UTC) BTW, Edcreater1221, you stole Jspyster's sig. :Has no image on the game-- AKA Cartoon fan ::Yeah, we shouldn't just chose a featured article just because of a special occasion. We only did that on the other wiki because there were no other nominations. I say we create a poll. What Should be the Featured Article for November 2009? Tips for Ed, Edd n Eddy Fanfiction. Ed, Edd n Eddy Drawn to Life Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show Game. Other. If you chose "other" then add the article you want to the list. Favicon I think this wiki should have some sort of favicon. You know, that icon that appears at the top of the browser like in the main wiki. The default is a blue w, but I think it is not so good. Any ideas people? -- [[User:Rcmero|'rcmero']] talk admin 15:10, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Maybe like an image of Ed's head with the initials "FW" at the bottom. The initials stand for "fanon wiki". December's Featured Article and Media We'll have Ed, Edd n Eddy the Ed-ventures the next featured article and the box art for the next featured media. Do you want Ed, Edd n Eddy the Ed-ventures to be the next featured article? Yes No I don't know - too many spelling errors. -- 10:03, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :I don't think it should be the next featured article as it does not follow the 1st featured article guideline. :In this case Ed, Edd n Eddy the Ed-ventures only has a plot description of only two sentences. A good length plot would be several paragraphs (1 paragraph = 4 or more sentences). The rest of the article contains a list of characters, controls and power ups. Again, a featured article would have detailed and thought-out descriptions of everything. :I, once again, propose that Tips For Ed, Edd, N' Eddy Fanfiction should be the next featured article. ::THERE IS NO PLOT >:O --AKA Cartoon fan. :::There doesn't have to be a plot. It's a featured "article", which means any article on the wiki can be featured. It just needs to meet the requirements. In this case Tips For Ed, Edd, N' Eddy Fanfiction does. Although I wish we could have a Holiday related article for December but there doesn't seem to be any worthy of the front page, if there is any holiday articles at all. ::::Well, there actually is one - Merry Christmas Ed Edd, n Eddy - yet I don't think it's good enough. I mean, it's even got the stub template on it, for crying out loud! -- 13:38, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :::::Good news! I managed to scrape up an old Christmas fanfic from the Edtropolis.com archives. I think that it is a likely candidate for article of the month! It's called A Very Merry Edmas and it is one of the few stories here that actually looks like a fanfic. It just needs a little cleanup. ::::::Now if we only had an image for it... -- 15:04, November 30, 2009 (UTC) There was Ed Edd n Eddy's Christmas Special, but there are probably more detailed ones on this site, like the one you mentioned. --Manta-bee 16:45, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Countdown Timers on Front Page Is there really a point to having so many fake countdown timers on the front page? I mean, it was ok when we had one for the Big Picture Show but now it's just overkill with all these fake games and fanfics. It makes the front page look messy and weird. And what happens when the countdown ends? Nothing, because the games and fanfics are just imaginary. I ask that we stop adding any more timers to the front page unless it is something REALLY important like a REAL new Ed, Edd n Eddy Movie or something. Or for important holidays like Christmas (heck, I'll remove all the countdowns and just put one for Christmas) 09:51, December 10, 2009 (UTC) January's Featured Article and Media I believe one of my fanfictions - Port-Ed or Edbound - should be the next featured article, with its logo as the featured media. BTW: Port-Ed is co-written/edited by Yoshermon - the one who made Tips For Ed, Edd, N' Eddy Fanfiction. If that won't do, I'd suggest Ed Abuse III - A Spirit To Remember (as soon as TEd711 makes a picture for it) or Tips For Ed, Edd, N' Eddy Fanfiction. -- 15:08, December 14, 2009 (UTC) I made Season 6. --Phineasandferbfan2010 01:02, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Where is The Curse of Evil Tim Is it on Earth 2 Edd and The3eds, or is it on Fan-fiction 6 to the 8 TO THE 212 15:06, January 17, 2010 (UTC) It is nowhere. All someone did was just post their idea for a fanfic. About 60% of the stuff here doesn't exist. Featured Article You should make my Edatar fanfic the featured article. Please respond. Casimus Prime 17:12, February 2, 2010 (UTC) It needs an image. Other than that it looks pretty good. Hackers - beware! I just checked the site and noticed - oh my god - a ''porn image ''as my avatar. Hackers are here too! Beware! -- 12:39, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Featured Article for August Hello, Admins. I would like to request my own page, "Edventure", to be the next "Featured Article" for August. Please check it out and see if it's satisfactory enough to be on the Main Page. Thanks in advance. Kind regards Terribith0997 16:34, July 19, 2010 (UTC)Terribith0997 Featured Article for October Hi.Can you check my page,Ed,Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show:The Video Game(Game Boy),to see if it's good enough to be a featured article?If it is,I'd like to request it.Thanks. --'User:Eddlikeshotsauce' Avada Kedavra you died. 19:07, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Check Phineas and Ferb/Ed Edd n Eddy Crossover Series! Phineasandferbfan2010 03:47, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Return of the Power Prof. Can my EEnE Z Movie be the next featured article? I've gotten a lot of positive comments, including on from SSJ7G. DogDays124 22:20, September 29, 2010 (UTC)DogDays124 July 2011 Featured So, we should decide on the new featured fanfic for this month. My two suggestions are Edbound and Kevinbound, but I'd like to get some other opinions on this first. - I'm fine with both the candidates; it's about time we get a new featured article. I suggest you chose the fic that needs more attention. 1,337 pages? 1 = l 3 = e 7 = t 1337 = leet! This wiki is in the leet category! It's time for an update Well, it's time for a front page update, don't you all think (featured fanfiction and media)? Thoughts? Suggestions? - Thanks for all the wonderful suggestions! I'm happy that everyone took the time to actually post a response to this. -- The Next Featured Article can you make my fanfic Kamen Rider ED RX the next featured article? please respond BulkPrime 18:40, February 25, 2012 (UTC) In order to achieve featured status, you need more content and you need to have at least some of the story complete and linked to on your page. Work on it a bit more and it shall be considered! - Sure! I'm writing the pilot ep now BulkPrime 15:07, February 26, 2012 (UTC) April 2012 Featured Article Could you make my movie, The Eds' New Spy featured article for March 2012? You have just gotten a message from Perryfan825! 19:35, March 24, 2012 (UTC) And the Next Featrued Article Is... Well, if nobody is going to throw in suggestions, I recommend Ed, Edd n Eddy Z: Interdimensional Crisis. It has pictures, it is well written, and it's one of the very few stories on this site that are actually worth reading. Unless somebody else can think of something else, we feature IDC for June. Help I felt a little rude thinking about this, but I might as well ask now. For any artists here on the wikia. I need some help. I want to spice up my new story with some artwork, however, I do not have the talent to do so myself, but it never hurts to ask for help. I was curious if someone could design me a title card for my current fanfic, Me and The Eds: 2085. I want it to feature the title as well as all 5 main characters, (the Eds, Ilana and Prime). Descriptions of Prime and Ilana's apperances should be in their articles. I'll take any ideas you have, as long as it meets the majority of this criteria. Thank you Casimus Prime 06:06, July 8, 2012 (UTC) I think this fanfiction wiki should be more organized like this. Most users forget about putting correct grammar and then this wiki has some pages that aren't even discovered by some people. 16:14, July 25, 2012 (UTC)A wikia contributor June 2013 Featured Article and Media Problems MAN!!!! It's been a long time ever sine the last featured article, can someone just update the main page with a new featured article and media, please!!!! --AKA! Contact My But Don't Click Here! If nobody else has any suggestions I think this page would be pretty good for a featured article. It's a well-written and well thought out satire of what makes 90% of fan fiction so terrible. I am also amazed that it was written in a single morning. Of course, this is just my opinion of the fanfic. I'd love to hear yours. Edd Shwartz (talk) 00:29, September 21, 2013 (UTC)Edd Shwartz Featured Article & Media So when was the last time we had a featured article and featured media? World War II? - The year was nineteen ought eleventy-twelve... Seriously, though, I really think the wiki should do featured articles again, even if they're all created by User:Ananasz. That's just my two cents. Edd Shwartz (talk) 00:40, January 25, 2015 (UTC)